so not our world
by Mango To The Max
Summary: two bets friends...live in America...BIG Naruto fans... howd they get in the AKATSUKI base? well wo cares really? all that matters is that they wreck havoc and have lots of...'fun'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" my best friend Lena and I laughed hysterically as we watch one of the many Naruto episodes. My mom walked by once and said,

"Hey well I'm going to bed now so at least trrry to keep sooome of the noise down you two."

"Ok!" we both said in unison.

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yeeeah??" again in unison, we weren't usually so in tune with each other unless we were watching Naruto like we currently were.

"*sigh* don't forget to get sooooooome sleep, OK?"

"OK with us!"

She rolled her eyes at us before turning and heading for her room to sleep.

***

_**4 hours later... 3:00...am**_

"Sooooo........" I began.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should go to sleep now?"

"Sure why not, let's finish this episode, then we will ok?"

"Sounds good to me."

Later when the episode was about to be over when all of a sudden all the light and power went out.... except for a now sloooowly blinking white computer. In the darkness it seamed to illuminate just me and Lena in our short shorts and tank tops for pj's. Next thing we knew was that the last thing that happened to us that night was the computer flashing so bright we closed our eyes, and then we feel into what seamed like sweet darkness of a sleep.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

***

_**Currently with two certain Akatsuki members**_

One big, tall, muscled, a very, very blue man.

The other tall, lean, muscular, black hair and spinning red eyes.

They were returning to the base after a mission in the grass country, going successfully with only two injuries: broken arm- the blue dude & a big gash-the blue dude's partner. Anyways all of a sudden there was a flash of bright white light then it was gone as quickly as it had come, but in its place, lay two very unconscious teens.

One had shoulder-blade length brown hair, skinny, curvy, muscles, but not too muscled, was short obviously smaller than the other girl, and had a soft kind face, and wore a blue tank top and violet short shorts. All in all looked bout 16 or 17. The other had shoulder length hair in the front but was diagonally cut up to the back of her head where it was much shorter(like guy short half way on the back of the head) and was a light brown with peculiar blond streaks in it. She was also skinny but not as skinny because he seamed to have more muscle. This one also had a more rather mature look on her face, kind and fierce. And she looked to be about 17 or 18 maybe, she had brown eyes, but then when she had opened her eyes and looked at the two cloaked men her brown eyes widened so much so she looked like a deer was about to be caught. But then… she passed out.

"Ok that was strange…..what do you suppose we do now Itachi?" the blue man asked Itachi.

"……" at first he said nothing but hen said,

"Lets take them back with us Kisame. They're suspicious."

"Alright whatever…" Kisame said.

And after that Kisame picked up the girl with the blond highlights bridal style and Itachi did he same with the other girl, then they continued on their way back to the base.

***

_**At the base with the girls**_

"Ugh…" I muttered as I at up clutching my head. I was sitting on some bed…. I think. I opened my eyes and look around the room I was in. The walls were a dark navy blue an the floor was woodened, there was a sky blue desk in one corner and a matching chair, then there was an open closet (knew it was closet because of hanging up clothes) then an bathroom, door was open, then the last door I figured was he one that lead out of this one. Then I finally looked at the bed. It had this big fluff blue comforter and matching pillows. It was warm too! I smiled and snuggled deeper into the covers. I heard the door open and looked up from under my hiding place to see something I could never have even _imagined! _Why you ask the impossible just happened? Because Kisame of the Akatsuki from the "Naruto" manga!

"Oh my G!"

"Um hi to you too?"

"What !#$%^ are you dong here?!"

"Umm this is my room?"

"No way that's impossible!"

"How so? Am I not allowed to have my own room?!"

"Ummm that's not quite what I was thinking…"

"Oookkaaaayyyy…….."

"Well… um come on we gotta go see leader." he said again.

"Ok….."

"You look funny."

"Oh yeah that's exactly what all the girls want to hear…"

"Um sorry well let's go."

"Fine lead the way!"

With that I got up and fallowed him out the door thinking, 'WHAT THE !#$(*&*$#!?!?!?!?!?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_**With the leader**_

"OH MY GOD, MORGAN!"

I looked up. I know that voice!

"LENA! O-"

And that was all I was able to get out before I was totally tackled by her.

"Oh my god I'm so happy to see you!"

"No way I saw you last night!"

"But have you seen who we're around?! I mean it like we're IN the freakin show!"

"I know, right?!'

"Umm what's going on, un?" a voice said that we thought shouldn't be there.

"Oh my holy mother of #$%#$ wasn't he supposed to be dead?!"

"Dead?" he asked.

"Well, ummmmmmmmmm…" me and Lena looked at each other.

"Oh nothing wrong person!" I covered quickly for her. And also thought, 'God he's so much cuter in person!'

Lena looked at me and whispered,

"I know what you're thinking because I thought the exact same thing about you know who…"

When she said that I flicked my eyes up at Itachi. And was also surprised to see him looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm Lena why's he looking at us like that?"

"Umm well when I woke up I thought it was a dream and well… you remember some of the thing we talked about…"

"Oh….the fan fictions are what finally turned you isn't it?"

"Yes…"

I laughed at that then it earned me a funny look. From everyone…

"Oh my god Lena I'm thinking we're in THAT show some how…"

"No way that's like impossible!"

"What is?" Pein asks.

"Um nothing!" we say in unison.

"Well there are some questions we'd like to ask you. Will you corporate with us?" Pein asks again.

"Sure why not." Unison. Again.

"Ok. First off where are you from? And be truthful."

"Um America…" I answered. Lena gave me a funny look…

"….. What are your names?"

"I'm Morgan Walker, and that's Lena Burke."

"… Strange names. Well ok are you shinobi?"

"Heck no."

"How old are y'all?"

"I'm 17and she's 18" I say.

"Hmm ok, well then how did you get here?"

"NO absolute idea."

"Well then do y'all know anything?"

" Depends."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Too hard to explain and if we did it would take too long. Plus we need a place to stay, and some different clothes, so we need to find out where we stand… Do you understand that?" I asked honestly.

"*sigh* fine you can stay here and Konan get them some clothes."

"Thank you very much!" I say.

"Yeah what she said!" Lena says.

"Well come on." Konan says.

We do as told and get up fallowing her. Then I asked,

"So hey where are we staying?"

"We'll just figure that out later sorry."

"Totally fine with us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

And we just continued out the room and down the hall way. On he way we past a black door that had a name plate on it and said 'Itachi'. Then a red door 'Sasori' and a green one (*hint* color of money) 'Kakazu'. Then a silver door 'Hidan' then one half black half white 'Zetsu'. And orange one with black swirls 'Tobi'. Then a blue one 'Kisame'. Then a yellow 'Deidara'. Then two plain doors right across from each other. One said 'Pein' the other 'Khonan'. We obviously went into Khonan's room. And in the room was pretty much the same as Kisame's except purple instead of blue.

When the door was shut she turned round and looked at us with sparkles in here eyes and said,

"I'm so glad I wont be the only girl here any more!"

"Oh well you're welcome!" Lena shouts.

"Yeah no problem…"

"Ok hang on a sec and ill get y'all some clothes!"

While she ran off to her closet I turned to Lena and said,

"We have to find some alone time to discuses what all has happened, ok?"

"Yeah I understand…"

Then Khonan came back with a pile of clothes in her arms, then set them on her biiig purple bed.

"Ok com pick out whatever you want!"

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!" was our oh so intelligent replies.

We walked over to the bed and shifted through the pile. Among the articles of clothes were fishnet shirts, ninja skirts, and half shirts, then lots of things among those lines of clothing.

Bu! Before I changed I out of habit checked my pockets and I found my ipod! Then when I showed Lena she checked hers too and found her ipod! We gave excited squeals hen returned to finding clothes.

And in the end I picked out a black ninja skirt and black short tights underneath then I had a long sleeve fishnet shirt and over that I had a tight black halter top that was cut off just under my chest(so did the fishnet),and then for shoes I got black knee high boots that laced all the way up, but in the back was a cheat called a zipper! 'Saves my time..'

Then Lena picked out a strapless, white lace, corset, dress. And her shoes were 3 inch high heals (she has the BEST of balance) and the heels were needles to hurt some

one. (Lena did this description of the outfit, plus me and Lena are totally opposites)

"Wow y'all look great!" Khonan says.

"Thanks?"-me

"…Um thanks?"-Lena

"You're welcome!"

Then there's like his awkward silence and I looked at Lena and muttered,

"gay baby was just born…"

And we start cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Khonan asks.

"Oh nothing…"

Then it got quiet again. Then we hear a low growl…

I giggle and ask,

"Hungry much Lena?"

"shut up…"

"Ohhh ok? Well dinner should be ready in just a little bit. Cuz I have to make it"

"Oh really thanks!"-Lena

"Welcome?"-Khonan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

With that we fallowed her out again, down the hall, then through another door. It was a kitchen/dinning room because it was obvious.

"Hmm so what do y'all want?"

"Hmmmm…"

Then we both say in unison,

"Ramen!"

"Well ok then.."

"Ohhh can we help?"-me 

"But I don't wana!"-Lena

"Fine then can_ I_ at least help out?"-me

"Sure?"-Khonan

After that we get cookin cookin.

_A Little bit latter…_

"Ohhhhhhhh cheese!"-Lena

"Hey stop taste testing everythin u see!"-Me

"*giggles!*"-Khonan

Then the time while we cooked went pretty much the same… until Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan walked in. and also me Khonan, and Lena were about to start a food fight and some hit Hidan…

"What the !#$%^&*(0?"

"Oh my I'm so sorry she's an idiot!"-me

"…Hey!"-Lena

"Sorry correction…blond."- me

Lena was about to retort back but Hidan interrupted with,

"Who the !#$ are y'all?"

"Whoa it's Hidan!"-Lena

"Um and you're excited?"-me

"Hell no!"-Lena

"That's rude!"-Hidan

"Soooooooo?"-Lena(of coarse)

Hidan was about to reply, with more cussing no doubt, but I was suddenly tackled in a hug by Tobi.

"WTF Tobi?"-me

"Tobi thinks you're pretty!"-Tobi

"So you decided to tackle me?"

"No not really Tobi just wanted to Reeeeally hug you!"-Tobi

"Ok so can you get off now?"-me

"Of coarse Tobi is a good boy after all!"-Tobi

I roll my eyes and he gets off.

"So who are y'all anyways?"-Kisame

"Um I'm Morgan."-me of coarse

"And I'm Lena! Or you can call me Viper!"

"That's an understatement…" I muttered that to myself.

And Lena very smartly asked,

(To cover up that we already knew all their names…)

"So what are yawls names?"

"I'm Kisame that's Itachi and Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan."

"Hi nice to meet all of you!"-Lena

"Hey…"-me thinking 'Where the !#$$# does she get all that energy?'

Then Tobi shouts/asks,

"Do y'all think they're pretty too? Tobi does of coarse!"

Tobi then tackles Lena.

Nobody answers.

Also because Lena shouts,

"WTFH #$%^&*()(*&^%$#!"

Then Lena some how finds a turkey leg and starts beating him…

Then Tobi jumps up, puts his arms in the air and runs out the door screaming…

Lena yells after him,

"That's what you get!"

Then all too calmly asks,

"Anyone want a turkey leg?"

We all sweat drop at the sight of the cooked turkey leg dripping in blood…..

Then Khonan asks,

"So um who wants dinner?"

".oh!.me me me!"-Lena

"Of coarse you do…"-me

Then as we sit down so do all the other Akatsuki members when they come in. Then just sitting there and thinking, 'wow this is really boring…' and then… a mischievous thought occurs to me..

"Hey Hidan!"

"Wha-"

A noodle smacking him in his face stops him… then well…Lena yells…

"FOOOD FIGHT!"

"#$%#!"-…Hidan

And that how we had dinner with s-class criminals.

The Akatsuki.

**( just to let y'all who read this: Sorry my if my spelling of some names are wrong I just didn't know how else to do it. Oh and if y'all like my story could you be super nice and take some time to review? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**(Authors note: hope you like the story! Read and then review to prove you gots a heart! Please?**

Ok so we were told to just stay in the rooms we originally woke up in. Lena with Itachi and me with Kisame9she had no prob with her room and that made me wish I got to be with Deidara even more! DX). and so we all went to bed peacefully after dinner….. Except me of course.

So as of currently I was skipping down the halls of the base, yeah I said skipping, and I was just really trying to find sumthing to do. Because I was bord outa my mind!

Why was I bord in the world's biggest criminal's base in the world? Because as of now it was 3:00am in the morning, and hadn't gone to sleep since last nights food fight (which Hidan was forced to clean up for some unknown reason…. Hehe unknown, right…), and because for some reason I had too much energy. (and Lena was actually asleep; she's usually bouncing off the walls and im nappin some where)

"Sooo….what do I do now? UGH!"

Having nothing to do kinda goes to your head…why? Because of the totally spontaneous, total fangirl thing I was about to do…..

I sneaked quietly through the hall... down, down, ah ha! I had finally reached the place I was looking for…. A door that was the yellow door. And it read: "Deidara"

But before I could knock on the door, and ask the person that resided inside random questions allll the fangirls wanted to know, it was swung open and I was staring face to face with the awesome Deidara himself….

***Awkward silence* **"Umm… hello, un? Can I help you, yeah?"

"Um well actually I um…"

"Was totally bord outa your mind, yeah?" he finished for me simply.

"Quite sadly yes…"

"Haha me too."

"Well um…" I do believe my brain no longer worked….

"Got any ideas, un?"

"Id ask if you were reading my mind, but I do believe that it has stopped working…"

"Haha well I just so happened to be thinking the same thing, yeah."

"Oh so maybe there really is something just wrong with my brain…"

"Weeeeell only time will tell, un! By the way I DO have an idea…"

"And?"

"Well I know this totally awesome swimming place…." 

"But I don't have anything to swim in…"

"Well hey sneak into Konan's room and find one, un! She's out on a mission right now so don't worry bout disturbing her, yeah!"

"Hmm well ok. Once I got one where do you want me to meet you?"

"Back here at my room ,un!"

"Well ok see you in a few!"

With that I ran off to Konan's room! So once I was inside Konan's room safely I went through her closet and found surprisingly it was a walk in huuuuge closet! I asked myself, "Wonder if she ever gets lost In here…" ok so I fiiiinally found the swimmsuit section.

Then I thought, 'but they're all so cut! How will I decide which one?'

Then while I contemplated the many choices I hear, 'WHACK! THUMP! CRASH!'

Quickly I ran to the noise and found a pile o clothes moving… then it started moaning… so hen I cautiously got a hanger and poked the pile… then it slowly the pile rose to reveal stunned Deidara.

"Umm? Are you ok?"

"Hmmm? O! Yeah sorry I was kinda lost then I ran inta sumthin and the next thing I knew I was covered in piles of clothing!"

"Oh so why'd you come in here in the first place?"

"Oh um I was bored so I thought I'd come find you… is that ok?"

"Oh uh yeah… hey well since you're here wana help me pick one out?"

"Oh um yeah sure why not." 'Awww he blushed!'

"Cool, thanks!"

Next I held up a blue two piece with black swirls on it then another one that looked a lot like the Akatsuki robes; black with red clouds outlined in white.

Then before I even had time to ask, "Which one?" he shouted,

"The blue one, yeah!"

"Oh cool ok well I'll just go and put it under my clothes in the bathroom, so ill be right back."

"Ok! Theeen meet me at my room, un!"

"Ok, ok, see ya there."

At that he found his way, somehow, out of the closet (hehe outa the closet…anyways!)

Them I made my way to her bathroom. Well once in there while I was changing I got a surprise! Lena just stroles into the bathroom and says,

"Hey."

"I thought I locked the door!"

"Oh so that's why I had to pick it…"

"Really?"

"Yes, yes really."

"You're an idiot ya know that?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Umm… well…"

"Hey! You goin some where without me?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid! You and me both know I'm the only stupid one in this relationship!"

I sweat dropped and said,

"You just called yourself stupid ya'know?"

"Yes! And don't try to avoid the subject! Where are you going?"

"Umm… swimming?"

"With who?"

"Why do you suspect someone's going to be with me?

"Because you haven't been anywhere outside this boring base yet aaaannnd do you know what time it is?"

"Umm 4:00am?"

"NO! 4:01am!"

"Oh um my bad?"

"Your bad indeed! Sooo who are you going with?"

"Umm Deidara?"

"WHAT? You get to go swimming with your favorite character and I don't? Was that what you were thinking?"

"No one: Technically Deidara thought of it and, two:yooou've already a least hugged yours, and three: you get to "sleep" in the same room as yours!"

And she blushes! Muwahahahaha-*cough, cough* anyways on with the story!

"So? You're going to be seeing him shirtless!"

"That does not compare as to "sleeping" in the same room as your favorite."

"Whatever im gona come now too!"

"UGH! Bu wait you don't even have a bathing suite!"

*pulls one from behind her back* "Yeeeees I do!"

"How-"

"Hey were in an anime show anything can happen!"

"Ugh fine!"

"Weeeeeeeeee!"

After that we put on the bathing suits under dome plain shorts and a t-shirt, then walked to Deidar's room.

When we got there we both this time got a surprise.

Itachi was there. In swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"What Lena's coming too?"-Deidara

"Yes I am! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Oh um no…."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay, so shall we get going?"-me!

"Yeah sure fallow me, un…"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay! Now we're off to see the wiz-"

*She was interrupted by a slap from Morgan* "Don't I repeat doooon't sing that song!"

**(ok so that's it for now! Thanks to those who are nice enough to review and if yall can review more and try and give me some ideas of cuteness! :D)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The pool of water we were going to swim in was beautiful! It was a waterfall that flowed slowly and pooled at its base in a pool about the size of a large pond that was lined in rocks keeping out most bugs and plants. It was surrounded by big old trees that hung over the edge as if to give it shade during the day. Then even though it was in the morning a full moon still hung over the pool brightly glinting offs its smooth surface and reflecting off to illuminate the area. The actual beauty of it all stunned us.

And when Some one spoke, it startled us,

"So what do you think, yeah?"-Deidara

"I think… well…wow, just wow." I said.

He laughed lightly and looked as if he was about to say something more, when all of a sudden Lena asks,

"Can I jump in?"

Before he could answer, Itachi took off his shirt(ok I admit he looked amazing!)then he….… jumped in!

Then apparently that answered her question because Lena took off her own shirt and shorts, then ran and jumped in after him.

I sighed, looked back at Deidara, and said,

"Well we still going swimming or what?" and took off my own shirt and shorts revealing my curves just as Lena had.

He met my eyes and smiled brightly saying,

"Of course!" then took of his own shirt(oh wow! He looked better than Itachi! Well in my opinion at least) then pulled my hand making me jump with him into the warm yet cool water.

When I resurfaced I was ginning widely and gasping for air all at the same time.

Then Lena decided it was suddenly to boring for her so she cam over to me and said,

"Let's see who can dunk the other more!"

"What? Wait- no!"

Too late aplenty because she chose that moment to take advantage of e and dunk me!

"Cheater!" then swam after her as she tried to swim away from me!

"Ha! I've got you n-!"

I was cut off by my head being dunked. When I looked at Lena she had a ear-to-ear grin. And obviously it wasn't her who had dunked me seeing as she wasn't behind me. So I twisted around to look at my dunker. It was Deidara!

"What you didn't expert me to be left out of yawl's fun did you now, yeah?"

"Weeeeell…."

"fine now it's me and Lena against you!"

"Hey that's not fair! Hey Itachi lets get 'em!...Itachi?"

I looked for him and found him resurface just after Lena promptly dunked him.

"Now how about us against them?"

"That I have no problem with."

And at that we set off after the two childish 18 and 19 year olds.(Lena 18 Deidara 19)

Well to say the leas the game ended several hours later and consisted of Deidara nearly getting de-pant's, and of coarse me and Itachi won. (hehe I totally made Lena jealous!) anyways seeing as we were already wrinkly from being in the water too long we got out and laid on Deidara and Itachi's robes seeing s how we forgot our towels.

Then I said, to break the growing silence,

"Ya know sumthin Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"I really didn't expect you to be so much fun."

Then Lena answers with a snicker before he does,

"That's what she said!"

And so of course we bust out laughing earning us both questioning looks. Annnnyways when ore laughter died down we just laid back and watched the sun come up. (apparently the sun came up around 8:00am so that's what time it was now.)

Then I just had to ask,

"Shouldn't we be like going back?"

"Well yes we should.. but who care right?"- wow Itachi! He sounded like a teen in rebellion. Then that's what Pain HAPPENED to sat, and yes JUST then,

"You sound like a teen in rebellion."

And of course I jumped a foot in the air, along with Lena. Then for the heck of it I sat in Deidara's lap and pretended to still be shaking.

"Awww look you really scared her Leader, un!"

"Oh I am sorry I had no intention to do that. Forgive me, Morgan?"

"Awww yeah its ok!" at that I jumped up and hugged him around the neck, and applauded my boldness. But then got a surprise when he hugged me back. Aaaannnd was totally unaware of the smirk he was sending at Deidara and the glare he was returning to Pein. We parted and I had a slight blush on y face, before I cleared my throat and asked,

"So um Pei- I mean Leader what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and Lena. Everyone was getting curious to where you were…(half-true)

"Oh ok. Well then contraire to Itachi's lovely statement we'll come on back then" I say before anyone could argue with the leader of the Akatsuki…

And just to bug Deidara (cuz its fun) I say,

"Hey Pein-san?"

"Yes my' dear?" (he catches on quick!)

"*yaw!* im sleepy can I have a piggy back ride?"

(out of the corner of my eyes I see poor Deidara stiffen)

"Of my dear."

And with that I hop on his back, then Lena says,

"Oh! Me too! Itachi can I have a piggy back ride please?" *initiates puppy dog eyes"

He nods his head and she hops on as well and we all walk back to the base leaving a sulking left out Deidara.

**(Omg this is where im starting to fix it! I think if I try to work on it more seriously it might help, plus its been decided Im not good with anything too serious so this will probably go on forever. And I do ever sinserealy apolojize for the chapters that used to come after this one. They sucked and I know it. So Im finally fixing it. If anybody has any cute fluffy ideas the feel like sharing feel free to share! Till next time!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight! (the new one!)

**(Yay1 I have fixed my story finally! Well the reason I fixed it is because I was getting reviews the just stopped after this chapter, plus I wasn't really liking the stor myselfe so I decided to do some editing. Anyways on with the story! Oh and you gets a cookie if you review! Seriously though tell me what you think of the new change)**

So as it turns out we, as in me and Lena, had fallen asleep on Itachi and Pein's backs and they had placed us in our new rooms. We each had gotten our own rooms. And I was asleep so I didn't even get to see it! So I somehow subconsciously woke up and was sooo happy to see what was before me!

My new room was a series o gold's, reds, and oranges, with some black. There was a desk on the far wall that was a dark red wood with a matching chair to the left of two double glass doors that lead to a balcony that, upon noticing, had several pots of the most beautiful flowers scattered about it, then on the right of the two double doors was a walk in closet stoked full of clothes, I found that out when I walked in, then there was two other doors opposite the bed about ten feet between them and a bookcase, one door led out side the room and into the hall, then the second door led into a huge bathroom complete with a bathtub, a shower, toilet, two sinks and cabinets (imagine a Reeeeally cool bathroom to save some time ok?) then when I finally turned around I saw the bed. It was a four poster king size bed completed with drapes and curtains and lots of pillows and a suuuuper fluffy comforter all in colors of deep gold, bright candy apple red, bloody burgundy, and sunset oranges. I was such shock an awe never heard Lena come in until it was too late. She was right behind me and yelled right in me ear,

"OMG! Your room is just like mine except mine has the colors of bloody red, black, silver and green…."

I jumped a foot in the air right on the spot.

"Wow an I thought you weren't a ninja!" (said because of ho high I jumped )

"You idiot! That's because you surprised me!"

"Well that's what I was going for anyway."

"Ugh! Why do you torture me so?"

"Because it entertains me! Duh! Of course!"

"*sigh* I should've seen that one coming…"

"Ah but you didn't!"

"Do you ever shut up, ya idiot?"

"No. that's not a surprise is it?"

"Ugh I wish it was! Ya know sumtimes I get these thoughts in m head of just wrapping my hands around ur neck and ringing it, or taking a pillow and smothering you, or…."

"I love you too." *said with big grin on face*

"Im so glad you understand what I say to you."

"I know right! 'cuz if I didn't I probably would be more lost than I already am!"

And the awkward silence is in action…

Then we burst out into laughter. When our laughter died down I yawned.

"Wow you're still tired?"

"You know who you're talking to?"

"Oh yeah sorry sleeping freak."

Then someone else said,

"But with the way she looks shouldn't it be sleeping beauty, yeah?"

This time we both jump.

"Why thanks for the compliment but I was about to go back to sleep, sooo…"

"*sigh* then ill come back later to talk to you then…"

"Cool thanks, oh and that means you have to go too Lena!"

"Aww but then what am I going to do?"

"Go bug Itachi?"

"Ok goodnight then!"

Me and Deidara laugh as she runs out of the door.

"Well good night to you Deidara."

"Yeah sweet dreams, un"

And he leaves just as quietly as he came and soon I was fast asleep in my big new suuuuuuper comfy bed.

* * *

Ok so if I remember correctly Deidara left after saying sweet dreams…. So I am now extreamly confused as to why I have a sleeping Deidara beside me…

Hhmmmm…

Oh! I remember now! It was because he…

_Flashback_

It was just about noon and I was still sleeping when I was awoken to a knock at my door.

'_knock'_

'_knock'_

'_knock'_

"Hullo?"

"Can I come in, un?"

"Deidara?"

"Yeah, un."

"Oh yeah come on in then."

The door opens slowly and walked in Deidara looking some what troubled.

"Something wrong Deidara?"

Instead of answering he walked quietly and soundlessly to my bed and sat down next to me…. And I waited patiently for five minutes I swear just before I snapped!

"Ok what was sooo important you had to com and wake me up for?"

Apparently not getting the message he still didn't answer, so I tried again.

"Deidara wh-"

The key word in the sentence before had been "Tried".

I didn't get to finish the sentence as I suddenly became awfully aware of him getting closer to me. All I could think was 'how the hell did he get this close?' 

And then just when our lips were centimeters apart…..

**(and that's the end for this chapter! Great ending I know right?**

**Tell me what you think! Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase reviewe! Im a begging you to!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(sorry its been so long since i updated, i had writers block and i was writing other stories... but anyways heres the long awaited (for thoes that care) update!**

Just when our lips where centimeters apart...

someone burst through the door!

Who was it?

Well, it, surprisingly wasn't Lena. So guess again!

Tobi? Nope, try again.

Itachi? Course not he wouldn't do that!

"Oh! My god i sooooo sorry!" the annoyingly too blue peice of sushi exclaimed and quickly ran out the door.

Then with speen i didn't realines i had i jumped up and ran after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PICE OF SUSHI!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! SHE'S GONA EEEAATTT MEEEEEEEEEE!" he continued running with his arms above his head and screaming.

But before i could contine the chase and inact my revenge, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, and with a 'poof!' i was suddenly back in my room.

i began to turn around and yell at whoever it was, but never got the chance because of a pair of firm lips being pressed against mine.

the kiss ended too quickly and i finnaly noticed who the person was. and i nearly fainted.

it was Deidara.

"Well, can i continue peacefully now?"

my mind barly prossesed what he'd just said. before it cliked thought, he released me momentaraly to lock the door.

"Making out his more enjoyable when i know i wont be inturupted..."

i was almost dissapointed. 'just making out?' i oddly thought. but then...

Deidara pulled me over to the bed and sat down faceing me, then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me, so we were flush against one another.

"Much better with you right here, yeah." he said huskly.

i smiled and he put his hand behind my neck and pulled my face close and our lips met in a much longer, deeper kiss.

i could have died and gone to hevan when i let his toung explore my mouth. i moaned and it seamed to encurage him as the hand that was at my waist started to travle up my shirt and...

* * *

Oh, did i mention i woke up... naked?

no? well, maybe i went to hevan after all.

i stiffend when i tried to gently get out of bed so as to not wake up Deidera, only to have his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"Going somewhere, un?" he asked with that sexy voice of his.

i gave the biggest grin in the world and said,

"I was just going to showere, dearest!"

he gave that sexy smirk of his and gave a low chukle.

"Shall i goin you, hmm?" i nearly shivered from the way his voice went through me.

"I don't think id get much done..."

he kissed the bare skin of my shoulder, "Maybe that's the point,_un."_

that time i did shiver.

i had to also take a moment to contemplate. i shruged, this has to obviouely be a _super _intricate dream, just because of how obviously this would _never _happen. So i decided to make the best of it.

i grind again and told him my answer, "Why not?"

* * *

later when we were _finally _clean, we decided to get something to eat. luckaly, i saposed, because it was like 2:00am (we _did _spend the whole day in my room...) no one was in the kitchen.

Except...

Lena and Itachi?

i raised an eyebrow at the poor Itachi, who was about to fall asleep on the table, and Lena who was happily eating some toast.

i waaaas going to tell her about my 'day', but thought against it. shes a bit too nieeve and probably wouldn't understand despite her being the one who's madly in love with Itachi. did all she think people did when they were in love was kiss? well, if so, i feel imensly sorry for whoever it is that falls for her...

Itachi noticed us first (standing in the door wat) and after raising an eyebrow at me, took in the look on Deidera's face, and smirked. But the smirk suddenly vanished as he realised something. Slowly he turned hiw head and looked at Lena. And it hit me as i sudenly realised exactly who i'd be feeling sorry for.

i gave him a sad smile as he looked away from the _still _oblivious girl, and he returnd my smile with a look that had his eyes screaming 'I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!'

i smiled incuagingly as i asked, "And what exaclty are you two doing up at 2 something am?"

Lena finally paused in her eating of toast to snap her head up and look at me.

"I could ask you the same thing Mrs. Sleeping Freak."

i sigh and Itachi answers, "She came in to my room awile ago, started jumping on my bed, and said she wouldn't go back to bed without having _toast."_


End file.
